Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display.
Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays include two electrodes and an organic emission layer interposed therebetween. Electrons injected from one of the electrodes and holes injected from the other electrode are combined in the organic emission layer to generate excitons. When the excitons fall from an excited state to a ground state they emit light.
OLED displays include a plurality of pixels each including an OLED which is a self-emissive component. Each of the pixels also includes a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs) and at least one capacitor.